Xmen: The Nahimana Files
by Nahimana Ichimaru
Summary: A mutant with new-found powers is offered a kind hand and a warm smile, belonging to that of a man claiming to be able to help her. However, it's not him our newbie is interested in. Please write reviews, so i know to continue on to the next chapter!
1. Recruiting the Newbie

Nahimana didn't know what was going on. One moment, her high school companions were advancing on her with crystal-clear resentment in their eyes, and the next, everything and everyone just...froze. "What is this? I didn't do this...did I?" She asked herself. "No. I did." A voice came from behind her, making her turn on her heels. "Are you here to kill me?" Was the first thing out of her mouth as she looked at a man in a wheelchair, who was flanked on one side by a firey-haired woman, on the other by a snowy-haired woman.  
"No, we're not. We are mutants, like you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, this is Ms. Jean Grey and Ms. Ororo Monroe." He gestured to the redhead, then the white haired woman. "I have built a school, where people like us can be safe. Ms. Monroe and Ms. Grey are teachers there, and we have decided to extend an invitation to you."  
Nahimana looked around, into the frozen, hateful eyes of the people she lived amongst, even called some of them friends. Then she looked at the warm, kind, sympathetic eyes in the three new faces. She chewed her bottom lip in thought, then looked around again and nodded. "I will go."

Professor Xavier smiled. "Well then, we'll take care of transferring your information, don't worry about that. I do have one concern though." "Hmm? What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Your family. Would you check with them? We don't need mutants getting more bad publicity." Nahimana nodded. She'd seen the news and read the papers about her brethren. "I understand, sir. But I…I have no living family to speak of. No one would care if I left." The Professor's face saddened. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He turned his chair around, motioning for the women to follow.

Nahimana looked at Jean. "So…what can you do, Ms. Grey?" "I am a telepath, so is the Professor. Though I can't stop time, I can lift things, paralyze people, read minds, etc." she replied. Nahimana smiled. "Sounds like a nice gift." She turned to Ororo. "What about you, Ms. Monroe?" "I can control the weather. Make it rain; make it snow, and so on. It's earned me the nickname 'Storm'." She laughed a little. Nahimana smiled again. "Storm...hmm...I like that! It's cool." Storm beamed at her.

"What's your name?" Jean asked. Nahimana turned back to her. "Nahimana. Mana for short. I know it's a little odd…" She trailed off as a shadow loomed over her. She found herself staring up at a big, black jet. "Whoa…" There was a ramp descending from it in front of them, the Professor already half-way up. "Come along, Nahimana." He called back, "I can't keep time locked forever."

She nodded once and ran up the ramp soundlessly, Storm and Jean only a step behind. She turned and saw the ramp close, then took a seat quickly. Nahimana looked around the jet as Storm and Jean seated themselves up front, Storm piloting. It took her a moment to notice there was someone else in there with them. "Hello?" She said cautiously. The chair turned, and she found herself staring at a blue man with yellow eyes.


	2. A flight, a Conversation, and a New Home

"Guten tag." He smiled shyly. "H-hiya. I'm Nahimana." She returned his smile. "Who are you?....why weren't you with them, when they came to get me?" She asked. "My name is Kurt Vagner, but in the Munich Circus I vas known as Nightcrawler. I vasn't vith them because I didn't vant to scare you." Nahimana laughed. "I don't get frightened that easily," she smirked, "but how could you have known that?" She looked out the window at the ground, trying to figure out where they were. After a moment, she gave up and turned back to Kurt.

"So…you said you were in the circus, what did you do? What can you do?" Her curiosity made him smile, his teeth a shocking contrast to his dark skin. "I vas an acrobat. High up in the tent….it vas alvays fun, the children's laughter vas the loudest sound. I vould teleport, coming from novhere to jump out at them." He laughed at the memory. "It sounds like it would be fun. I remember going to the circus when I was little. I was freaked out by the clowns though.." she flushed a little with embarrassment, "How did you _live_ with them?!"

He laughed again, louder this time. "They are just regular people, behind all the make-up. They vere not vearing it all the time." She flushed a little darker for not thinking of that. "Oh…I guess I should've expected that. But us out here in the public weren't meant to see that." She moved and took a seat closer to him. "No, I suppose not." His yellow orbs followed her as she moved. "Vhat about you?" he asked.

"Me? Well, it's not like your story. Same ending, but a sad beginning." She sighed. "I von't know unless you tell me. But if it's too painful—" "Oh no, no. It's short, and the pain isn't like it used to be. You see, with my powers, I can shape-shift. I change into a beautiful dragon, a lovely dark blue one. Darker than your skin, I think. My mom couldn't, but she could become a wolf. Dad was the dragon. Once they were found out, they were killed…They told me to run, so that's what I did. When I was finally safe, I never showed anyone my powers…until today. But it was a complete accident…" She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"I am sorry. I never knew my parents, so I do not know vhat it is like to lose them." He spoke softly, unsure of her emotions and not wanting to start a flood of tears. "It's alright Kurt…I got over it years ago. _I'm _sorry. When you said you were in the circus, I assumed you were born and raised there with your family."

He shook his head. "No. Vould you keep you child if he looked like me?" Nahimana smiled. "Of course I would. Like it or not, he's still be my kin. Besides, blue's my favorite color." He smiled a little. "So…where are we going exactly?" She looked out the window again. "I am not sure of vhere it is _exactly_, but ve are in New York. Ve're pretty close now."

Nahimana swallowed noisily. "Vhat is wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt looked at her, cocking his head to the side questioningly. She nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm worried about…being accepted. The way the Professor put it, I won't have to hide what I can do. But I'm still worried about fitting in." Kurt laughed, and Nahimana raised a brow. "Mein libchen, do not vorry about _you_ fitting in. _I _fit in. You'll be fine." "Yes, you will fit in just fine, Nahimana." The Professor's voice came from the seat behind Jean, and Nahimana, who'd forgotten about the other three people, jumped.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"If you weren't going to come out with Jean, Storm, and the Professor to greet me, why'd you come?"

"I—"

"We brought him in case you decided to be difficult. In case you decided to lash out at your peers. He would've been able to teleport us or you or whoever needed to be." The Professor cut Kurt off, answering for him.

"We're approaching the mansion now. Look to your right, Nahimana. Out the window." Jean said. Nahimana caught sight of the mansion, and all but pressed her nose to the glass. "Whoa…I'm going to school _there_?" She breathed. Kurt chuckled softly, and the Professor smiled. "You're going to _live _there, dear child." He said as the jet lowered itself. Nahimana's eyes widened as the platform they landed on sank into the ground. "Whoa…just…wow." She whispered to herself as she stepped down and out of the jet, into the brightly-lit hanger.


	3. Getting Settled

Storm walked beside her. "You'll have to get a room, and we already have your things." Nahimana's eyebrows raised. "How could you?" Storm grinned. "Well, Kurt needed _something_ to do!" Nahimana looked back at Kurt, who smiled sheepishly. "You keep interesting things, libchen." She blushed a little. "So… not only did you technically steal my stuff, you went through it too?" He laughed. "I vasn't sure you vanted all that mess to come vith you. There vere a lot of balled-up drawings on your floor, amongst the clothes and the Cds."

She flushed darker, ashamed now of her cluttered, dirty bedroom. "Uh…yeah….sorry?" He shook his head. "Don't be." Nahimana smiled a little and turned back to Storm. "About my room…do I get to pick where it is?" Storm thought for a minute. "There's only one available right now. Once the other rooms are finished, I don't see why you couldn't pick one out." She stopped and touched a button on the wall. A few seconds later, an elevator opened up beside them, and Storm ushered Nahimana in beside the Professor and Jean. Kurt squished in last, nearly getting his tail caught in the door. "Smooth move." Nahimana said sarcastically. Storm laughed a little. "It would've taken longer if he'd waited for the next elevator." Nahimana nodded once, then her forehead creased. "Hey, why didn't you just teleport to wherever you're all taking me?"

"I can't. I have to be able to see vhere I'm going, othervise I could end up inside a vall, a table, a chair, and the like." He said, looking uncomfortable with being so close. Nahimana tried to move back a little, and nearly fell over. Storm put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 'A few more seconds and we'll be out of this tiny thing." As Storm finished speaking, the doors opened to a main hall. Nahimana found herself staring at more than a hundred students, curiosity gleaming in their eyes. Jean stepped out into the hallway, parting the crowd for the Professor to get through. Kurt followed the Professor, and Storm followed behind him, pulling Nahimana along last. "Why are they all staring at me?" She murmured. "Because you're the new girl. They do this to everyone." She smiled at Nahimana. Nahimana gazed at the faces of her new peers. Some smiled back, others just stared rather stupidly.

Once they were out of that hallway, most of the others were clear save for a few students transitioning classes. Kurt stopped and opened a door on the left, flashing a smile at Nahimana before disappearing inside. Storm opened another door, two rooms down from where Kurt went in. Jean and the Professor kept on down the hall, but Nahimana stopped when Storm did. "Am I supposed to keep following them?" She asked. Storm smiled. "Oh no no no. This is your room, honey." She stepped aside to let Nahimana go in. She stepped in, looking around quickly. 'Wow. You really did get all my stuff. Even the silly knick-knacks I had." She grinned as she ran her hand along her blanket, then again as she spotted her jewelry box. "Do you like it? We tried to get everything arranged the way you had it.' Storm asked from the doorway. Nahimana walked back over to her and hugged her gently. "I love it!" She smiled and hugged her back.

"Which room is Kurt's again? I should thank him too." Storm pointed down the hall. "Two doors down from here, remember?" "Oh, right right." Nahimana went to Kurt's door and knocked. "I'll see you later then, Mana." Storm headed off in the other direction. Mana turned and waved. When she turned back around, she found herself face-to-neck with Nightcrawler. She smiled down at her. "Did you need somesing, Nahimana?" He asked. She looked up at him then took a step back, remembering how uncomfortable he'd seemed in the elevator. "Well, I just saw my room." He frowned a little. "If it vasn't how you vanted it, I could fix that for you." He said, sounding a little hurt. "Oh no! It's not that. I absolutely _love_ it. I just came to say thanks. So...thanks Kurt!" She smiled and hugged him, then laughed as she felt him breathe a sigh of relief. Mana stepped away again before he could hug her back or push her away. "Sorry. I forgot for a sec there."

He looked confused. "Forgot vhat?" "That you're uncomfortable with close-ness" Kurt still looked confused. "Vhy vould you think that, libchen?" "Because of how you were in the elevator…" Comprehension flickered across his face. "Ooooh. No no, I just didn't vant you to think badly of me for invading your personal space." He grinned. "I'm perfectly fine with close-ness." He hesitated momentarily, then stepped forward, encircling her in his arms. She smiled and hugged him back, then stepped away. "I should be on my way. I need to see if I have a schedule in my room. I didn't mean to bother you this much." She flashed him another smile before darting back to her room and closing the door. She scanned her room for a schedule until she found one tacked to the wall. She read over it quickly, then noticed a small arrow at the bottom of the page.

"Hmm? What's this?" She asked herself, turning the page over. "A note…" She scanned the bottom for a name. Finding none, she read the short note. "If you need help, come find me. Tomorrow, I'll escort you from class to class, and I will also give you a tour, if you'd like. Take it easy for today, mein libchen." _Oh, it's from Kurt_. _But when did he have time to put this here?_ She shrugged and tacked it back to the wall. "What to do…what to do?" She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep.


	4. A Walk with the Crawler

She awoke to a loud "woosh" sound in her room. When she opened her eyes, Kurt was looming over her. "I vas vorried, you know. Storm came and knocked on your door, announcing dinner. But you didn't come out, even after she left. I did knock before I just entered, you didn't answer then either…I vas vorried enough to risk teleporting vhere I could not see." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "M'sorry. I guess I'm just a sound sleeper. I thought I'd left the door unlocked though.." Kurt nodded. "You may have. There's this thing vith our bedroom doors now, an automatic lock. But never mind that now. Ve are missing out on dinner, and I haven't eaten all day."

He opened the door and ushered her out into the hallway. "Let's go." He headed straight down the hall to the elevator with Mana in tow. He touched the button for the first floor as Nahimana stepped in. She looked at the highest numbered button. "Wow...big school. What floor do we stay on?" "The fifth, but floors five through ten are all bedrooms. Ve'll have out classes on floors 11, 12, and 13 vhen the veather is bad. Vhen it's nice, the Professor lets us have class outside. Gym class is either outside or in the simulator." She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Simulator?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes. It creates a battlefield for you to practice and control your abilities." Nahimana nodded as the elevator opened and they stepped out into another hall. "Uhm…." She breathed uneasily. He stopped at the sound and looked at her. "Vhat's wrong?" "Is the simulator…safe?" He smiled reassuringly. "Don't vorry. Its safe as long as you are partnered vith somevon who knows vhat to do, vhat to expect. Or, if you are good enough on your own, you von't need a partner." He turned back around and began walking again.

"Kurt?" She asked, following him again. "Yes, Mana?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "I have two questions." He chuckled softly. "I'll answer as best I can, libchen." "They're simple questions. Firstly, could you be my partner for the simulations? Please?" She asked, still worried about her gym class. He looked back at her again, taking in her expression. "Of course. But I can assure you, it is safe. There is nothing to fear." She nodded. "I-I know Kurt..but it makes me feel better that you'll help me out." His turned purple-ish in what Nahimana thought was a blush, and her expression became puzzled again. Before she could ask about it, Kurt spoke. "Uhm…vhat is your next question?"

"How long before we're there?" He laughed and opened a door on the right. "We are here."


	5. Dinner, Questioning the Note

He held the door open for Nahimana, who nodded once in thanks as she walked in. She took in the large, brightly lit dining hall slowly. "Whoa. Will we eat in here all the time?" She asked quietly, noticing all eyes were again on her. Kurt shook his head. "Only the nights vhen there is somesing to celebrate. The long table is actually a whole bunch of tables ve have scattered around the room on a regular night." He walked to the end of the table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Nahimana to take a seat as he pulled out his own chair beside it.

As Nahimana looked around, she realized the eyes were still on her. "Ummm…hi?" She waved shyly. In response, she received a chorus of "Welcome to our school Nahimana!" She couldn't help but smile, and a few students smiled back, along with Professor Xavier, who was seated at the head of the table. "Good to finally have you here, Nahimana." He said. As if that were some kind of signal, the children around her began talking and eating. Nahimana sat quietly observing, neither talking nor eating. A girl next to her realized this, and tapped her gently. "Hey...you ok?" The girl's question made Kurt turn and look at Nahimana as well.

Nahimana shook her head back and forth quickly. "Huh? What?" She looked at the girl, who laughed. "You're the only person not eating." "Oh, I'm fine. I just don't want anything to eat," she explained, with a sheepish expression. The girl smiled. "Okay then. I'm Rogue." Nahimana smiled back. "Nice to meet you." Rogue turned away and began chatting animatedly with the boy on her other side. But Kurt was still watching her. "What?" she asked him, a little annoyance seeping into her voice. He simply held out an apple. "No, thanks anyway." Her annoyed expression softened, but he just put the apple in her hand. 'Eat. You need somesing before bed, Logan's not fond of midnight snackers."

Nightcrawler gestured towards a man who was drinking a Heineken beside the professor. Nahimana grinned. "He doesn't look so tough." Kurt's eyes showed no trace of humor in Nahimana's. "He is that tough. He's not so stupid as to attack one of the students, but he vould drag you up the stairs to your room. Literally." Nahimana grimaced. "Ouch…okay, okay. I see your point…thanks for the warning, I guess.." She took a bite, chewing slowly.

Kurt smiled a little. "Of course Mana. Anytime." Nahimana finished the apple quickly and stood. "Kurt? Could you walk me back to my room?" He looked up at her for a moment, then nodded, standing as well. "Are you sure you're ready to go? You've barely met anyvon." She nodded. "I have the rest of my schooling here to meet everyone and I want to make a good impression tomorrow."

He laughed a little. "Your first impression is the only von that really matters. I think you've made a great first impression. You're the topic of a lot of the discussion right now." He turned and walked to the door, again holding it open for her. "Thanks." She murmured quietly as she walked past. "You're velcome libchen. If you go left, ve vill get there faster. If you go straight, ve take the elevator again."

She turned left, and found herself in the main room again, facing the stairs. She looked back at Kurt. "You know, generally, elevators are faster than stairs." He flashed a bright smile. "Not vhen you're vith me." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "What are you-" She stopped her question as she looked around them. "Whoa." She stepped back from him. "Amazing." She looked down at where they'd just been standing. He laughed . "Its vhat I do." He teleported again, reappearing down the hallway and opening a door. "Your room, Mana." He was smiling, a little boastfully. Nahimana took her time walking down the hallway. "How exactly do you do that?" He shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back on the door frame. "I just think about it and…poof, I guess. Think about vhere I vant to be, and imagine myself there."

"Just that simple? Wow…I wonder if if would work for me…" She teased, standing in front of him now. "Mmm…I doubt it, but it vouldn't hurt anysing if you tried." He mused back, fighting a smile. "Just my pride, probably." She walked into her room and sat on the bed. She pulled her schedule off the cork board, reading over it again. She flipped it over, showing Kurt the hand-written note. "This is from you, isn't it?" He looked at it as if he couldn't care less about it. "Vhy do you say that?"

"Hmmm…" she scanned the page. "Ah, here it is. 'Take it easy, mine-lip-chen' That's what you call me. What does that even mean anyway?" He smiled, amused by her pronunciation. "Okay, yes, its from me. I thought you'd like a helping hand tomorrow, since its your first day." He turned to walk away. "Wait a minute. That only answers one question. I asked two." "It is a common German term men use for the vomen. An endearing term." He flashed one of his brilliant, wide smiles before he disappeared in a puff of blue-gray smoke. "That still doesn't answer my question!" The only response to that was laughter from the stairwell, followed by a loud BAMF as Kurt teleported again.

She growled and went to her dresser, laying out an outfit for the next day. Nahimana laid it out on the floor, set the schedule on top, and flopped down on her bed. "I wonder why he didn't answer directly…" She yawned, "He's usually good about answering my questions…Maybe it's really something bad! But would he have a reason to call me anything bad? No…no, I don't think so. He's not someone who'd just call people names." She laughed at herself. "Its probably nothing…" Nahimana fell asleep.


End file.
